


"I'm a Sub"

by Effie_Peletier



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, Harmless smut(ish), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Effie_Peletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm a Sub"

As Hannibal inched closer to Will, a shudder moved up his spine, he swallowed letting the lump in his throat disappear as the taller man moved closer to him. Hannibal's prim and proper features traces Will's form, his shaking and sweaty body that Hannibal's presence held against the ladder in his office.  
"We have a bond, don't we Will?" Hannibal whispered, his voice low and ghost like. Will nodded slightly, his eyes latching onto Hannibal's, remembering some of their first conversation ~ 'I don't like making eye contact' ~ Will took in every detail of the others eyes, his pupils, how much they were dilated, how white his whites were, the small bloodshot running from the corner of his eye to the middle of his white, even the length of his eyelashes. Another shudder rippled through his body as the other mans breath hit him with his words.  
"and do you think there is something to be done about it?" Hannibal moved closer, closing the gap between their toes, Will realized just how much taller the other was next to him, how much Hannibal was hanging his neck just to get at him. Wills form pressed up against the ladder, no where to move. Not that he would want to now. Intimacy was never a big thing in his life. But Dr. Lector intrigued him, and that's why he was so scared of him. Not just because his aura was off, but because he was so - different.  
Their lips so close to one another's, Will could feel the warmth radiating off of the other man. He was so close.  
Another swallow. Their eyes still locked - in a death match. One had to take the plunge.  
"I'm a sub..." Will mumbled under his breath, hoping that the other wouldn't have heard it, but of course he did. He noticed a cracked smile etch itself onto Hannibal's lips, before his thin lips met with the others force.  
"My very delicious sub..." Hannibal mumbled into Will's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you like it. :)) Thanks


End file.
